


"you missed"

by jemilyrights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Greasy takeout, Holding Hands, I love them so much, Kissing, Sleeping in the same bed, They Said I Love You, cute cuddling, gays, i just wanted them to be happy for once, jemily forever, not canon but they shoudlve been, theyre so in love i swear, will? whos will? idk him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyrights/pseuds/jemilyrights
Summary: emily promises jj some takeout and cuddles on the couch after a grueling case
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	"you missed"

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my second ever fic and i'm pretty happy with it, please don't hesitate to comment, feedback is always welcome and encouraged! prompt from the eliasz relationship prompt generator.

Emily Prentiss sat at her designated seat on the BAU jet gazing out at the deep twilight colored night sky through the plane window.

It had been an excruciating case, six child victims no older than ten years old, four found brutally murdered and two found alive but with severe emotional trauma in the basement of the unsub’s secluded warehouse.

Emily shifted her gaze, glancing at the blonde press liaison sitting across from her; the one and only Jennifer Jareau. She knew this case had been particularly hard on her as JJ had an extra sensitive spot in her heart for any cases involving children. Emily was relieved to see her girlfriend finally be able to sleep knowing that the horrors were over– for now. It took all the power in the world to not reach over and wrap her arms around the blonde, telling her everything was going to be alright. They had only been dating for a bit over a month and had not yet broken the news to the rest of the team about their relationship except of course, Garcia.

JJ began to shift in her seat, slowly opening her eyes and catching Emily’s stare.

“Hey,” she whispered sleepily, flashing a small smile.

“Hey yourself,” Emily smiled back. “How’d you sleep?”

“As good as you’d expect when sleeping on a plane,” JJ replied. “How about you?”

“I haven’t slept, I’ve been pretty much just looking out the window the whole flight,” Emily smiled, looking around to make sure that everyone else was asleep before leaning over and placing a hand on JJ’s. “Hey, it’s Friday night and we have Monday off from work. What do you say you come back to my place tonight and we can order some greasy Chinese takeout and cuddle on the couch watching trashy movies?”

JJ’s face softened at the brunette’s words, placing her second hand on top of Emily’s. “I think that sounds _great_. I’ve missed my Emily cuddles,” she smiled, intertwining their fingers and lifting their joined hands, pressing them to her lips.

“Okay then, it’s a date,” Emily grinned, getting up from her seat to sit next to JJ for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

“Wow that was a _lot_ of food,” Emily groaned, eyeing the empty Chinese food containers sitting on her coffee table with regret as she rested a hand on her stomach which she was sure was about to explode. “What were we thinking?”

“I don’t know, but I do remember being promised a cuddling session afterwards,” JJ smiled playfully, looking up at Emily who was sitting a couple of feet away from her on the couch.

Emily smiled, taking JJ’s hand and pulling her from her sitting place, “Of course baby, c’mere”.

JJ pulled herself up to sit on top of Emily, one thigh on either side of her lap in a straddling position as she settled herself into her favorite cuddling arrangement. She wrapped her arms around Emily’s center, pulling herself impossibly closer and buried her face into the brunette’s neck. JJ sighed in relief, inhaling the comforting scent of Emily’s cinnamon shampoo, finally feeling at peace after the horrifying past few days.

“You make me really happy, ya know?”, JJ murmured into Emily’s shoulder before pulling back to look into coffee brown eyes. Smiling, JJ cupped Emily’s face in her hands and leaned in, pressing her lips to her forehead. Pulling back however, she saw the brunette frown for a split second. “What’s wrong?” JJ asked, stroking Emily’s cheek with the pad of her thumb. A slight concern laced her voice, not sure if she had said or done something wrong to make her girlfriend uncomfortable.

“You missed,” Emily replied shortly.

“What?” JJ began, only to be interrupted by Emily, who tangled her hands into blonde tresses, leaned forward, and captured JJ’s lips in a slow and chaste kiss that told them they had all the time in the world with each other. JJ leaned into the kiss and smiled, enjoying the feeling of Emily’s soft lips moving slowly and carefully against her own.

Pulling away to look into deep chocolate orbs belonging to the woman beneath her, JJ leaned her forehead against Emily’s and whispered, “I love you. I love you so much Emily, and I need you to know that. I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. You're it for me.” JJ immediately felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, replaced by the relief of knowing that Emily finally knew how she truly felt about her, about them.

Emily pulled JJ impossibly closer on her lap, feeling the comforting warmth of her girlfriend’s body radiating against her own. She looked up at JJ. At her JJ. At Jennifer Jareau, the absolute love of her life, and said, “I love you too Jennifer. So much it scares me sometimes. You’re the love of my life JJ. From the moment we met on my first day, it's always been you.”

JJ pressed their lips together once more before pulling back and settling her face into the crook of Emily’s neck, humming in happiness and reveling in the feelings of safety and peace provided by her girlfriend’s warmth.

Emily reached over and grabbed a fluffy fleece blanket which she draped over their figure before wrapping her arms around JJ’s back, pressing a quick kiss to the side of her neck, and placing her head on the blonde’s shoulder, sinking into the perfection of the embrace.

They stayed like that for a while until Emily began to lose feeling in her lower regions, which prompted the young couple to call it a night and head upstairs to bed. JJ dismounted from Emily’s lap and took her hand, pulling her from the couch and up the stairs into Emily’s bedroom. Too tired to perform their nightly routine, JJ ushered Emily onto the bed, following closely behind and pulling the covers over them. Emily wrapped her left arm over JJ’s shoulders, pulling her towards her as JJ snuggled closer, resting her head on Emily’s shoulder and draping an arm across her stomach, holding her tight.

Sighing in content, JJ whispered, “Emily?”

“Yeah Jennifer?”

“I love you”

Emily smiled sleepily and pressed a kiss to the crown of JJ’s head. “I love you too, JJ. Sweet dreams.”

With that, the two women drifted off into a deep and peaceful slumber, enjoying the mutual warmth being radiated from their bodies and the incredibly good feeling of having declared their undying love for one another for the first time of many, many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah,, i got this idea form a cute lil relationship prompt and in all honesty i just wanted to make them cute and happy for a bit with all these angsty stories going around. anyways, lmk what you thought, feedback is always welcome seeing as i'm always looking to improve :)
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> \- adriana


End file.
